Of Smug Blue Gems and Psychokenetic Hedgehogs
by MANGOM1LK
Summary: In which Aquamarine encounters Silver. (T for a couple swears here and there)


Aquamarine lands the ship in a wide, open area surrounded by badly textured rock faces.

"Come, Topaz! We're off to find some humans!"

They don't notice, but Aquamarine seems... Taller? Differently shaded? Higher-framerate?

The door opens, and they step out. They see another, much grander door on the other side of a bridge. Aquamarine swiftly glides over it, giggling like a maniac.

"Oh, this planet's atmosphere is so _fun!_ I could keep doing this all day."

They enter the doorway, which leads to a tunnel that leads to another doorway. Eventually they get to a city of some kind.

Immediately, though, they can tell something is wrong.

"IT'S NO USE!"

Namely, _that_.

"TAAAAKE _THIS_!"

A sound can be heard. It's a sort of sharp jingling.

Aquamarine, curious, heads toward the source of the noise.

Two anthropomorphic _things_ , one blue and the other a silvery white, are having a very one-sided battle.

The silver one is making all the

"IT'S NO USE!" he cries, as he raises his arms. A turquoise aura can be seen around both the silver and blue ones.

"TAAAAKE THIS!"

The silver one makes a sort of _away_ motion, and the blue one _aways_ , dropping a bunch of gold rings from... _somewhere_ , scrambling to pick them back up.

Aquamarine vacantly taps her wand, still tied into a bow on her head.

The blue one notices her, and his eyes widen.

"He-HEY! I could use a hand over h-"

"IT'S NO USE!"

Aquamarine has just about had it with this guy's shrill-ass voice. She approaches the area, but as soon as she is about to pass a table, her vision goes black.

SOLEANNA

Defeat Silver!

NOW LOADING...

What.

Her vision is restored. She rushes in, pulling out her wand, and points it at the blue one, encasing it in a cyan light-sphere thing. She spins it around, and throws it at the water in the distance.

She turns to look at the silver one. If the text she just saw was interpreted correctly, that was what it was called. A "silver".

It glares at her.

"You know who that was. Right?"

"No... it was in my way. Why?"

"That was the Iblis Trigger. He will cause the devestation of my time. I need to eliminate him."

Silver makes to leave, but Aquamarine spots him and catches him using her wand.

"Don't you _dare_ leave my sight. I have just about had it with you, _Silver_ , with your _IT'S NO USE_ and your _TAKE THIS_ and your _I need to eliminate the Iblis trigger._ "

"Look, if you're going to be that way, fine!"

Aquamarine's vision goes dark again, showing the same elements as before.

It restores itself, if only for a moment, to have the camera pan around Silver as he says, "Don't get in my way!" Text reading "SILVER THE HEDGEHOG" is layered onto the bottom.

The cinematic ends, and Aquamarine is left with another loading screen, as she has begun to call them. Except this time, there are images of Silver and the "Iblis Trigger", along with a black thing with red stripes.

The loading screen, as Aquamarine has dubbed it, ends.

"Alright!" she declares. "Time to-"

"IT'S NO USE!"

Silver and Aquamarine are sharing the green aura from before, and the small gem finds she can't move.

"Ugh... UGH! _Didn't I... tell you... to STOP THAT!?"_

She is so determined to get out of this that she manages to reach her wand, point it at Silver, and activate it before he'd have said "TAAAKE THIS!"

"Ha! How do _you_ like it!"

There's a problem now, though.

Each is stuck in the other's power.

"Heh... Ironic, isn't it?"

"N-n-no... it's just... an-nnoying!" says Aquamarine, struggling to move her mouth. She fights against Silver's aura and just manages to flick her wrist.

"How about... _this!_ "

He flies off into the distance, freeing Aquamarine, but actually not. He instead hits the invisible ceiling, flipping over on contact with an under-exaggerated "Nooo!"

He proceeds to fall down at about maybe a foot per second.

He flips over again on contact with the ground.

What.

Just happened.

"Is this a _joke_? Is there something wrong with this planet's gravity? _Where's Topaz?_ "

(/o_o\\)

Topaz watches from the ship's screen with a bag of popcorn, laughing her ass off.

(/o_o\\)

" _Ugh!_ Never mind about that! Get on with it!"

Alright, alright.

Silver stands back up, offering a hand.

"You have my respect."

Aquamarine grudgingly takes it.

"Fine."

They just sort of awkwardly stare at each other for a second.

Silver speaks up. "Hey! You were looking for someone, right? I might be able to help!"

"You know, that might not be too bad of an idea. Y'know, because my _actual support isn't here._ "

Silver begins to walk, and Aquamarine flies next to him at eye level.

"So what even are you?"


End file.
